The Student Teacher
by lollex1
Summary: New student teacher, Clary Fray, thinks she knows exactly how her semester is going to be. But when she meets the man she is going to work closely with for the next few months, she may change her mind. Read and Review please :) (All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, of course!)
1. Chapter 1

Of all of the schools they could of stuck me in, _of course_ I got put in the only private school in the area. If I had gone to public school when I was growing up I wouldn't have a problem. But I knew how all of these girls treat each other and how the guys are the biggest assholes around. I've done this snobby dumbass go around one too many times.

But here I was walking into my and their first day after Christmas break. As soon as I saw the familiar plaid skirts, I could feel the bile forming in the back of my throat. I looked down at the ground as I walked into the front doors. St. Mary's High School in central California was everything I had feared it would be. I walked by countless girls in skirts drinking their Starbucks and laughing obnoxiously. Their faces were caked with makeup and their hair held about a can of hairspray each.

Everything that I had run away from was coming right back at me tenfold. High school hadn't been that bad for me, I was an art freak who never talked to anyone. If you told me a name from my class, there is a 15% chance I'll know who you're talking about.

It wasn't school that was bad it was the students. The teachers also loved to pick favorites and I had never been one of them. As soon as I graduated, I never looked back. My best friend Simon was the only one I still kept in touch with after high school and I regret nothing.

I walked into the first set of double doors after a sign pointed this way to the main offices. There was a women there juggling a stack of papers with folders, her coffee, and her keys in the door handle. I walked quickly over to her and helped her before her day got a whole lot worse. She looked up at me before I noticed how beautiful she was. I felt very intimidated by her existence; I wanted to go home right then and there.

_Fray, get your head in the game. _

I did not work so hard to graduate a year early just so I could quit because of student teaching. It is for one semester and I refuse to be that person. I smiled softly at her before we walked into the dark room. Lights quickly came on as she flipped the switch and walked over to a desk.

_Isabelle Lightwood_ was the name listed on the plaque at her desk. There was a huge diamond ring on her left ring finger and I once again felt extremely intimidated. "What can I do for you today, sweetie? Are you one of the new transfer students? Your parents are supposed to be here with you if you are enrolling."

"Oh no…I'm the new student teacher. I was told to come here to check in," I said nervously.

She looked shocked and her face flushed mildly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

I laughed and grinned at her to show I wasn't upset. "It's alright, I'm told that quite often. I've learned just to roll with it."

"Haha, you're funny, I like you already. Mr. Bane, the vice-principal, told me all about you. You came here from the University of the Pacific, right?" she asked me.

"Go tigers!" I put my fist up in the air halfway to show my mock school spirit. It's not that I didn't love my school, because I did, I just hate it when people over-advertise their college of choice. I could say that my college had the most beautiful campus, but that's just my opinion after all.

Her phone started singing, the Fray's "Love Don't Die", from her coat pocket. She blushed again but this time she didn't apologize.

"Jace, what? You should be here by now. Classes start in a half hour–" the man on the phone interrupted her and she deadpanned.

Her head tilted back slightly as she took a deep breath before she answered him. "Okay, I'll call a sub in for you. Jace you can't keep doing this, Mr. Starkweather doesn't like you and you are making it worse by never showing up. Plus your student teacher is here today and you are not. What is she supposed to do?"

The voice in the phone said something that I couldn't quite understand.

A smirk grew on Isabelle's face, "Yes, Jace it is a female, and you are to be a perfect gentleman at all times. But to answer your question, 8."

_Hold up, was she __**rating**__ me._

I was shocked to say the least. My face gave me away and Isabelle sent me an apologetic look. She finished her phone call quickly after that. She began putting her things away as she talked to me. "That's Jace for you. He's a good man that you will mistake for a perverted jackass more than once."

She took her coat and put it in the closet I was standing next to. Compared to me, she was a giant. Even with wedges on I couldn't compete with her willowy frame.

Everything about this woman intimidated me and it frightened me. My grip on my bag containing my most valued possession tightened and my knuckles were turning white. She turned towards me and asked me, "Did you bring a laptop with you so that we can download the software on it?"

I nodded and lifted my bag slightly.

"Let me draw you a map so that you know how to get to our IT office, he's a great guy. I'm a little biased because he's my brother, but still he's great and I'm sure he will be more than happy to help you."

She took a pen from her drawer, or should I say flower pen, and started sketching the layout of the school. I would have been happy had she explained how many left and right turns to take, plus I could tell her drawing skills weren't very good. When she was done and handed me the paper I instinctively had the urge to draw my own map. If only my father had let me major in art at the Art Institute in New York City like I begged him to.

"Also before I forget, what do you wish to be called, Ms. Fray?"

"I go by Clary, so just call me that and thank you," I said as I took the map and left the small office.

I followed the map, running into people walking on the left side if the hallway. First of all, this isn't England and second of all, clearly I look lost so why run into me. To say I was frustrated was an understatement. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and if it had been a student I'm sure I would've flipped out. The woman I turned to was gorgeous and immediately it seemed like you had to be gorgeous to work here. But then again I was here, so that couldn't be true. She wasn't tall like Isabelle but she had curves in all the right places. Her hair wasn't dark like Isabelle's and her eyes were crystal blue.

My face matched my red hair half the time and my eyes were emerald green. I was completely ordinary when I was comparing myself to these girls. My pencil skirt was a little tight and my hair was piled on top of my head lazily with chopsticks keeping it up.

"Do you need help finding something?"

But then again it was just my first day after all.

**Author's Note: Well tell me what you think! Review let me know if I should continue! It's been done before, but my other story is too serious for some fluff so this story is mostly fluff :) Let me know!**


	2. World 1, Fray 0

**Please read my Author's Note at the end of this chapter :) **

Her paint covered apron gave me the jealously I needed to not sound nervous. "Oh no thank you, the secretary drew me a map." I started walking away, but she didn't get the message and matched my pace.

"Isabelle can sometimes be scatterbrained. Can I make sure she at least is telling you the right place to go?" the blonde asked me sweetly. I handed the piece of paper reluctantly over to her. While she had her head bent looking at the paper I rolled my eyes in spite of her. "At the next left, take a right and it's the third door on the left."

I was a little shocked and my little faith in Isabelle went down to micro size. Maybe she just wanted me to look like a lost puppy roaming around in the hallways. "oh..um thank you?" I tried to say as she started walking back to wherever she came from. I took a right at the next passage and walked past a few more students on the way. Most of them were out in the courtyard finishing up homework and studying before their first class. For a private school this place seemed to be more chill than the one I attended. Though having a courtyard in Vermont may not have been the greatest idea.

When I made it to the third door, which was the last one down this hallway, I suddenly got the feeling that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. There was no sign on the door that indicated what room it was or anything at all. But when has that ever stopped me before. I knocked timidly on the door, but no one answered. After a minute I decided I better just open the door.

_What a bad idea that was._

In what seemed like a greenhouse classroom were two non-students (at least I assumed so) getting it on right on the desk. Their clothes were hanging in random plants around the room. I was really uncomfortable, but I mean who would be _comfortable_ in that situation.

I made a noise that I couldn't really describe and closed the door behind me. Whoever they were, they must be deaf if they didn't even notice me. Also stupid for not locking the door. I'm getting the idea that the woman who gave me these directions was lying, and that Isabelle is actually the only person that hasn't screwed with me today.

I got the map back out and returned to my starting point outside of the main office. I followed the path and got to a different door labeled "IT Office".

_World 1, Fray 0_

I knocked on the door, and a muffled voice told me to enter.

When I opened the door it was exactly how I would expect an IT office to look like. Cords were everywhere and there were random headphones placed in the oddest places. There were two desktop computers and then small piles of laptops available to students for their schoolwork. It must be nice to be able to just come in here and borrow a laptop; my school never had those privileges. I have looked into schools that have a 1:1 program so that every student has to have a laptop. It's interesting because I can bet those students are listening only half of the time while the other half is spent talking to their friends on Skype and other pointless games. Blocking systems can only do so much; kids will always find something to do that bends the rules.

"Hello, are you Ms. Fray?" a man, that looked exactly like a masculine Isabelle except for his deep blue eyes, asked me.

"Oh you can call me Clary, I'm sure I will need your help a lot. I've never worked a Mac before. None of this comes naturally to me," I said with humor in my voice.

His mouth twitched but he didn't smile, he didn't seem like the type to smile just because. His white button up shirt was rolled past his elbows and I so badly wanted to pull them down to make it look better, but that would be weird.

"You can call me Alec. Once you use our laptops for presentations and lecturing, you'll most likely want to buy a Mac just because they really are convenient. I used to be a PC person until I went to college for this stuff. I still have a PC, but when it comes to students and teachers, Macs are the easiest to handle. Let me see your computer so I can put the compatible software onto it," he explained.

"Duly noted, but my whole life is on this baby, so please be careful," I begged as I put my bag onto his desk and pulled out my PC. After I got the computer I thought splattered paint would look cool on the cover and it hasn't faded in the last two years. It was the one thing in the world that could describe me.

"I will, in the meantime you can grab one of the white Macbooks from the pile over there," Alec pointed across the room. I walked over to the laptops and grabbed the first one; it had a sticker labeled "Loaner #00034". I brought it back to his desk and he motioned for me to sit down as he opened my PC. I had previously gone through everything on my laptop (not that I have anything bad on it, _jeez_) and deleted everything embarrassing.

"Oh you graduated from Burr and Burton Academy?" Alec looked shocked. He must have seen my desktop picture of Simon and me at graduation.

"Yes…is it familiar to you?" I asked secretly hoping that it wasn't.

"Actually I graduated from there myself, as did my siblings. Well my sister and Jace, my little brother Max is currently enrolled there," he explained, but as soon as I heard Jace again I understood. The ring I saw on Isabelle's finger earlier clarified it all.

Why do people need to get married so young, I mean live a little. Branch out before you make any long-term commitments to someone, that's just the right way to do things. Experiencing the world could change you in ways no one could imagine; you could be a completely different person than the one you are now. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for my father's persistence. He wants me to graduate and then he'll allow me to take a year before I take a job anywhere. I had thought that once I turned eighteen that I would have a say in my own life, but he didn't want me to take out any student loans. So here I am respecting all of his commands like a dog.

"How did all of you get a job at the same school?" I asked and kept my rudeness to a minimum.

"My father owns this school, not that he has much to do with it. He wanted us to stick together until we got married. Kind of like one last hurrah, though it won't last more than this year because of my siblings," Alec said sadly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. I ought to get going anyways, what is the login for this loaner?" I changed the subject quickly and got up from my seat. I gathered my bag and put the loaned laptop into it.

"Guest for username and Guest for password," he smiled in amusement like I was an idiot.

"Right, right. Probably should have known that. I'll see you soon, I have no doubt," I said while I retreated from the room clumsily almost tripping over my own feet. The bell rang and I watched as students went to their classes. The school was creepier when there was no one in the hallways. The emptiness of it all made me want to shiver despite the heavy coat I was wearing.

I made my way back to the main office where Isabelle was on the phone with someone. "–is Jeff feeling any better? Oh that's terrible, I'll make sure his teachers know that he won't be here today. Thank you Mrs. O'Dell, have a blessed day!" Isabelle groaned as she hung up the phone. When she saw me her face automatically changed, "Did you find it?"

"Yes I did thank you. Can I ask who is the art teacher here?" I said as subtle as possible.

"Oh that's Kaelie. She didn't give you too much trouble did she? She doesn't like new meat very much, in fact she doesn't like anyone very much." Isabelle giggled at something I had no idea about.

I decided to keep what I had seen to myself and remember to keep out watch for Kaelie. I didn't want to make any enemies my first week here, let alone my first day. "What should I do now, boss?" I asked jokingly to her.

"Well there's a substitute in for Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane is stuck in meetings until lunch. You might as well have not come in today Clary, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she looked guilty.

"Oh no really it's fine Mrs. Lightwood. I'll just come back tomorrow and start over," I said happily.

"Oh, Clary please call me Isabelle, that makes me sound so old!"

I laughed at her discomfort and waved as I left the building. My phone was buzzing and I checked my recent text message from Simon.

_So when's lunch?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ:** **Okay guys seriously, this story is a fun project for me. I have no idea where this is going. TELL ME any cute ideas you have for this story by Reviewing/PMing me PLEASE:)**

**Also if you're interested in a more Shadowhunter fic, my other story The Circle is set in Idris (like the real one, not something named that). **


	3. Some Choice Words

**To whom it may concern: Isabelle is engaged, just not to Jace. Clary thinks it is Jace and she will continue to think that for a considerable amount of time. (Well **_**technically **_**she thinks they're married and that he just doesn't wear a ring). I don't want this story to have her jumping at him the first time she sees him that just feels foe to me. I want them to be emotionally involved before a relationship is able to take place. **

"No, no, no. What about that time that you tripped and fell into Payton's lap during lunch and the cheerleaders all dumped their milkshakes on you?" I was laughing so hard I started snorting causing me to laugh even harder. We had been switching off remembering each other's worst moments.

Simon was laughing at me too and I couldn't help but love our relationship. We used to date, that was how we first met. Freshman year at the academy he asked me to homecoming and right after the dance to be his girlfriend. I agreed being the stupid freshman that I was, and two months later I broke up with him because I couldn't kiss him. He had tried a few times but I brushed him off. When I finally did kiss him, it felt like kissing my brother. Though kissing my brother would be much worse on the scale of things. Plus Jonathan is just an asshole anyway; I always ignore him whenever our family gets together. Having him in my life has always been more of a hassle than he's worth.

After a month of silence, Simon finally cracked first because he wanted to show off a new comic book that had come out and no one else loved anime. I'll never forget that day; it was the day that Simon became the only person I'll ever be able to count on. No matter how mad we get at each other, we'll always be there in the most drastic times. My father doesn't care about what I want, my mother cares but isn't around to do anything about it, and my brother is a replica of my father with possibly more annoying features.

We were eating brunch at a local diner a few miles from the school. I had ordered a tofu burger with a large side of curly fries, while Simon ordered the same with onion rings. We had both become vegetarians (well he was Jewish already) sophomore year when we dissected a baby pig. Bacon will never be the same to me again, _shudders_. Poor little Ronald, yes we had been the ones to name the pig before we took out its internal organs.

I still couldn't get the image out of my head from earlier, and I didn't even know these people yet. I would give someone my kidney if I never had to be in a room with either of them.

I was thrown back into reality when Simon threw a French fry at my face. "Hey!"

Despite my yelling, Simon was grinning at me. "What, you're zoning out again. You get so lost in your head sometimes. I'm surprised you were able to concentrate long enough in your classes to graduate early," he said to me in defense.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" I winked at him.

"Oh come on Fray, I learned a long time ago that insulting you only leaves me with many bruises. For a tiny thing, you pack quite a punch," Simon said while massaging his arm in memory of an old bruise.

The chorus of "Losing Your Memory" started when my phone rang. I searched my bag until I realized it was in my coat pocket. When I pulled it out I clicked answer before registering that the number wasn't in my contacts. "Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, is this Ms. Fray?" a male voice asked. I sincerely hope this was about one of the many job applications I have been filling out recently.

"Yes, it is can I ask who is calling?" I asked politely.

"Oh this is Mr. Bane, the vice-principal at St. Mary's. I just wanted to ask if you could come in earlier tomorrow so that you and I can have a chance to go over your plans for the semester," he explained.

"I will plan on coming in an hour earlier, is that alright?"

"Oh, that should be plenty of time. I will be a real pleasure having you on board with us this semester, your father seemed very excited about it."

There was a long moment of silence because I actually didn't know how to respond. Suddenly Isabelle and her siblings attending the same school as me didn't seem so weird. In fact it was as if we had all been put here by our fathers. None of us were in control of our own lives. I quickly said I had to go and the grip on my phone loosened when he hung up.

I had some choice words to share with my father when I get my hands on him.

**Meanwhile Izzy POV**

**This quote literally defines Izzy (in this chapter): "If I told you I've worked hard to get where I'm at, I'd be lying, because I have no idea where I am right now."-Jarod Kintz**

I clicked _ignore call _for the thirteenth time today. If Sebastian wanted to talk to me, then he could very damn well drive and visit me. We haven't seen each other in a week and only because when I went to visit him, he had a class and didn't tell me. _What kind of fiancée does that_? He frustrates me so much, but I also loved him more than my own life. He knows me better than anyone in the entire world. When he asked me to marry him on Blackfriar's Bridge in London, last year on my birthday, there was no other option besides yes. We have been together since before I moved to California, which had not been my choice. I wanted to stay in New England and attend fashion school and become a designer. I had never seen marriage in my future until my father stuck me in this bogus job along with my siblings. With all of my screwing around in high school, my parents (aka my father) thought it would be best if I spend a few years to quiet down. What a better place than one that they practically own, I can only assume that there are cameras on me right this second.

Sebastian had already planned on going to college and grad school here before my father gave me my sentence. We hadn't really talked about the whole long distance thing, which I'm sure wouldn't have gone well. Here we are less then two hours away from each other and I barely see his gorgeous face. My platinum diamond ring makes me smile every time I look at it. Most people commented about the size, but I wouldn't have cared if it had been .1 carats. I just wanted something to show that I am forever bound to someone because it makes my heart melt. There's no one better I could picture myself with. Sebastian is so like me but also dark and mysterious, he is the whole package. It was no surprise when all of my friends went loco when I first introduced him. I may be conceited when I say this, but I am attractive and so is Sebastian. A lot of people stare at us in envy when we walk down the street, but that factor never mattered to us. We were just two people lost in the big wide world.

My ringtone went off again and I instinctively almost clicked ignore before I noticed the caller ID said Jace and not Sebastian. "Good God, this better be important. What do you want?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"You know for someone who answers phone calls all day, you'd think that being rudely discreet would be a big no no," Jace said sarcastically in response.

I decided to put my secretary character on full blast for dramatic effect. "And how is Mr. Lightwood feeling today? I'm sure that stomach bug he caught; the scientific name for it is hangover, should be gone throughout the next few hours. I'll let his classes know that he is MIA. Thank you for your input and have a blessed day, Mr. Lightwood!" I said quickly and hung up before I could hear him interrupt.

The next thing I had to take care of today was filing all of the freshman's medical files. There was a stack of manila folders placed next to the permanent records file in Mr. Starkweather's room, but I had the rest of the day to accomplish it. I'm sure it would take me that long just to organize it in alphabetical order. Shoot I was in for a long day.

**Review if you want me to update again this week :) **


	4. Golden God

**I'm sorry it has been almost a week. :( Enjoy!**

"I think it is obvious that your father undersold you. With your credentials you could quite literally have been put into one of the top ten schools in the country," said the man that I saw naked yesterday. When I first walked in here I contemplated quitting right then and there. My father had a good point, he said it would look bad if I quit and switched to a different school, but I saw this man _naked_. I'm sure if I had told my father that factor I would have been back home by now. My breakfast was threatening to come back up the longer I sat here staring at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bane, that means a lot to me. I emailed you my lesson plans, but I expect them to change depending on what Mr. Lightwood thinks and his advice. Is he in today?"

"Yes, I do believe he arrived a few minutes before you did. He had a few things to deal with considering he is the coach of the basketball team. He may not be in his room, but you're welcome to go there and wait for him. Ms. Lightwood gave you a key and the room is number eighty-seven. Eight is the hallway number and seven is the room number. You'll eventually figure this school out. I hope you have a good first day, Ms. Fray," Mr. Bane explained with a small smile. I think he realized how uncomfortable I was, he just didn't know exactly why.

I picked my bag up off the floor and made my way through the door back into the main office. Isabelle was there talking to someone on the phone about a Senior Banner or something like that. I didn't catch much of the conversation before I waved to her and left the office. The hallway closest to the office had a plaque with "51-60" listed on it. I walked past it hoping that six would be the next number, but that wasn't the case. I saw the next hallway was "41-50" and I turned around and walked back towards the office. I decided not to ask Isabelle for help again and to try and find my own way. If this side of the school was the lower numbered rooms then the other hallways across the courtyard must be where I'm supposed to be.

It was early enough that no children were crowding the grounds of the school and I chose to cross the courtyard. I figured it was the faster way and a breath of fresh air is always nice before being stuck inside all day. My nerves had mysteriously evaporated after my meeting with Mr. Bane; I think the disgust won out. Only a handful of students were outside and they stared at me as I crossed, they most likely believe that I'm a new student. I know I'm short and have a baby face, but I'm almost out of college. This is getting ridiculous.

Once I got to the other side of the building, it was easy to find the correct hallway. It was the same hallway Kaelie had incorrectly guided me to yesterday. Diagonal from the room I dreaded the most was room number eighty-seven, or better known as my new hell. I grabbed the key stashed away in my pocket and unlocked the door. Turning on the lights and observing the generous amount of space, I noticed how little decorations there were. The whole room was the color white and I felt the need to steal some paint from the art room and make this room my new canvas. Only two posters in the entire room, and they were both about basketball. _How boring is this guy?!_

There were two teacher desks located in the room; I went to the smaller one to put my things down. The chair squeaked loudly as I pulled it out so I could sit down. I was still trying to get used to my loaner laptop, but some of the features threw me off. _Why are the exit buttons on the left side for everything? _I found myself groaning half of the time while I waited for them to finish with my laptop. Two more days and I could get rid of this thing.

Mr. Lightwood and I exchanged emails last week about lessons for this week and I spent a few hours doing Power Points for my lectures. Based on where each class was in history, I wrote each an estimated lesson plan.

Isabelle gave me my class-teaching schedule, because it was easy to assume that I would have a hard time remembering all of this. I was lucky enough to get a coach for my advisor; he had an extra free period at the end of the day for any extra time he needed with the team. For me, this meant that I could go home early. St. Mary's students attend six curriculum classes everyday. They have two lunch periods; one for upper classmen and one for lower. The school gives them forty-five minutes for each lunch, while the remaining students are still in class. Homeroom is at the beginning of the day for an hour so that the students have time to get here late without missing classes and to do any last minute homework. They have eight minutes in between classes to get where they need to be; if I had that when I was in school, I wouldn't have had half of my tardies.

I was zoning out when a Greek god walked into the pale room. I couldn't breathe and I could feel my heart beating fifty miles per second. _What kind of school did they send me to?! _Why is there someone this attractive working as a freaking schoolteacher? I wanted to say something to him, but my anger was seething through my mind. I stood up to distract myself and decided to shift my feelings into worry about meeting this man. Surely there should have been a law about looking this good, and as I got closer to him he seemed to get even more attractive. His hand was outstretched and I gladly met it with one of my smaller artist hands. He grinned at me and I finally found his imperfection; he had a chipped incisor. His golden eyes matched the color of his hair perfectly, and I mildly accepted that he must dye it for it to look this good. His work attire allowed his shirt to be tight from his obviously large muscles underneath. If I wasn't drooling by now, I'm sure I would've been if he didn't break my concentration by opening his mouth, "Look, I know I'm a golden god and everything, but there's a lot we need to go over before homeroom starts."

It was then that I noticed the vague lipstick mark right above his upper lip. My anger came back immediately, "What do you want me to break out into song? How about _Tiny Dancer_? Oh and you've got something on your face, right about here," I sarcastically responded as I pointed at my upper lip. I saw surprise in his eyes, but it was gone quickly. I made my way back to where I was previously engaged in my Civil War PowerPoint for the juniors. It was just review, because they had previously covered most of the material before break. I had some trouble getting my pictures to show up, but in the end I managed to finish it right before the conceited jackass entered the room.

I was really excited to start talking about the World Wars because those were topics that I found most interesting in history. Learning the history of the United States was one of the reasons I chose to become a teacher to begin with. Don't get me wrong; I would pick a blank canvas and a paintbrush over any history book there is. But I appreciate the past of our world and I am interested in its future. Especially interested in the future of this semester, because working next to this guy every single day seems more like a problem.

**Anyone catch my reference? **


	5. Dirty, Please?

Before homeroom began, Golden gave me a seating chart for all of his classes. His homeroom consisted of seniors with last names Mo-Re; he subtly said that his homeroom was the best, but that didn't surprise me. I was not needed to be there for homeroom, but it was a whole hour I could spend working on assignments and trying to get myself ready for actually teaching.

Mentally my mind was goo, but I wasn't about to let Mr. Gold over here know that. All of the students stared at me when they walked into the room. I looked down to see exactly what I had worn today, a white button down blouse tucked into my light brown pencil skirt at my waistline. This morning when I was picking out my wardrobe for my first day _again_, I was fighting with myself a lot. All of my pants were out of the picture because of heat, but moving to Stockton I had already known that. I rarely bought pantsuits unless I wanted to look incredibly professional, which didn't happen often enough.

There wasn't a seating chart for his homeroom so I didn't know who everyone was, not that I needed to. I saw the cliques form around the room and then the loners sitting at their desks doing homework by themselves. Very few of the students were doing homework, but then again school just started again. Most of the kids were playing games on their phone or already in heated conversations with people around them. It reminded me of my high school days, but these kids were a lot different than me.

You could always find me avoiding all school responsibilities in the art room covered in my latest project. I saw people talking about me, but I never cared to find out exactly what everyone thought of me, I just assumed they had no opinions of me. It was easier to judge them if I thought they couldn't judge me right back. I think that goes for everyone, if you think that everyone likes you, it is always easier to see the bad things in others.

I was sketching the beach with a sunset, which I had seen firsthand many times, when I felt the silence creep around the room. The heat from everyone's stares was directed at me and I looked up frightened at what I was about to face. Mr. Golden was staring down at me with his hands on his hips, with the dirtiest scowl I had ever seen.

When he realized he had my undivided attention he started lecturing to me with his class as an audience, "When my students ignore me, I accept it because they're children. But when someone who I am supposedly advising ignores me, I get a little annoyed. You realize that one day you will not have the chance to zone out and draw these stupid little pictures," he picks up my almost completed sketch and shows it to his class. After they have had a look he starts ripping the paper into little pieces scattered around the floor.

Tears threatened my eyes, not that I truly cared about the picture, but the fact that this man thought he could embarrass me in front of all these students had me livid. Whenever I would get mad and try to yell at Simon or my parents, I would end up choking on my own tears and not be able to get the words out. I was determined not to let that happen this time. It was different to yell at someone you don't necessarily know. My face heated up and I took a shaky breath before I got up from my seat to walk directly in front of him.

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me, but let's get one thing straight. I am not some little children's toy that you can push around for your own enjoyment. You act as if I chose you to be the teacher I shadow. I didn't and if I could switch schools I would've done it before I even stepped into this godforsaken place. Now I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?" I finished as I turned back to my desk and grabbed my bag.

When I turned back around all of the kids had made themselves busy knowing that their entertainment had ended.

Mr. Golden was staring at me with what I had pictured was respect, but it could have been a number of other things, perhaps not so nice ones. He shook his head lightly and I nodded at him as I walked out of the room away from the man I had a newfound hatred for.

_Who does he think he is?_

* * *

Before I left the building to find Starbucks, I stopped by the main office. Isabelle was at her desk attending to some paperwork. I would hate to be a secretary, it seemed like she never stopped working.

I walked through the glass doors and she immediately smiled when she saw me approach, "Oh Clary! To what do I owe this meeting?"

"Hi, Isabelle," I beamed at her. "I was wondering if I had any messages, my father said something about a package coming for me."

"I haven't seen anything, but I'll be sure to tell you over the intercom if something arrives for you. How has Jace been?" Isabelle looks curious.

I thought back to when he snapped at me and decided against telling her every last detail, "Oh he's alright. A little cold, but I've dealt with worse from my own family." I was honest, maybe too honest, but I didn't really care who knew about my personal life. I barely had one and my family was a subject I was comfortable talking about. I am an open book, there's nothing you can say about me that I will take personally when it comes to people that are of blood relation to me. Now if you said something bad about any of my art pieces I would take that to heart and most likely claw your eyes out. I only ever showed people the art I was most confident with, and I've always been praised for it. I suppose getting a little true feedback wouldn't be such a bad thing.

_Oh who am I kidding?_ It doesn't matter anymore; my life has already taken its track and I wasn't even the conductor.

"Ah, I see you have some baggage. Well doesn't everyone? I think you and I need a proper greeting. I assume you've been to the clubs around here, how about Paradise Nightclub?" the dark-haired girl looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, I've only been there once or twice, my roommate likes to go there a lot. She's always meeting her hook-ups there. I go with her when no one else is around, but it's fun and the drinks are cheap," I said with a small smile. I didn't really like the club, but that opinion could be who my company was. Helen and I never got along, but we persevered because we knew there were worse roommates than each other. "I'm not going to drink the night before I have to work, unfortunately. But I will gladly go and party! Do you care if I bring along a friend of mine?" I asked knowing that Simon was going to be invited no matter how she answered.

Isabelle didn't disappoint and nodded her head quickly. "So tonight at 8?"

"Yeah that sounds just fine," I say with a smile and I make my way to the doors. "Do you want anything from Starbucks while I'm there?"

"Oh goodie, can I get a grande caramel macchiato? I'll buy next time!" she adds quickly before I mockingly salute her and leave the office.

I was starting to like Isabelle a lot more than I had originally intended. She was just so excited about life it was refreshing. I felt happier whenever I was around her, which is one of the reasons I accepted her invitation to go clubbing tonight. I pictured me going out with Simon and then going out with her, I could easily see which one I would have more fun with, and it wasn't my dork of a best friend.

I loved Simon, but he was as awkward as me when it came to dancing. At least when I'm around a bunch of drunken girls, they can make me move with them. Plus my mind is normally fuzzy so I lose all of the care I had before I started dancing. I haven't gone out since Thanksgiving and I think I needed to let go of all this tension.

I made it to Starbucks and back to the school within fifteen minutes. Homeroom still had a couple of minutes so I hung around the office drinking coffee with Isabelle to pass the time. When I heard the already familiar ding, I said goodbye to my newfound friend and made my way back to hell. The first class of the day starts with freshman learning about World History.

When I was exploring the school, I had found Mrs. Peabody to be very informational about World Literature. I borrowed one of her textbooks and decided to incorporate some of my teachings with hers. She taught seniors so I thought it was fitting that I get them accustomed to the material as freshman.

I had my mocha in my hand as I walked into the classroom and saw all of the curious ninth graders looking at me. Mr. Lightwood was seated at his desk clearly playing some game on his phone. _Oh yes, I sure am working with the brightest teacher this school has to offer. _

I made my way to the desk I had claimed and waited for him to begin introductions. Today would be a calm day for me, I was just meant to learn as much as I could about the students. For each class I printed a common assessment for their learning progression and then a get-to-know-me sheet.

Mr. Lightwood began the class by telling a few jokes about his high school days, but I didn't find them as funny, considering everything he said about our school was false. Some of the stuff was more realistic than others; for example_ there's no way he jumped into the school pool butt naked. We didn't even have a pool._

On the inside I was annoyed but I didn't let that show when he introduced me, "Class, this is Ms. Fray, she will be here for the rest of the semester to see how things work at our school. Most of the time, she will be teaching this class so I hope that you give her all of your determination and attention."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes when he said determination, _are you serious they're freaking freshman!_

"Hello, this semester I hope to help you discover the world we live in and all of its beautiful history. I want you guys to be honest when I pass out this pre-test. It's the only way I know exactly what to teach and how long I need to teach it for. Take your time with these," I started passing one out to every student.

A couple of them moaned loudly, but no one objected. They must be used to these from previous classes. I remember hating these assessments, but I discovered they were essential if I wanted to teach classes what they needed to know without frying their brains. Mr. Lightwood had retired to his desk and was now doing God-knows-what on his computer. "Just bring them up here when you're done and pick up this fun little questionnaire."

About ten minutes into the practice test some started to finish, or guessed on most of them. I would assume the latter, but who knows. They picked up the other sheets and took only a few minutes to finish those as well. One of the first questions was: When is your birthday? I was hoping that I could find the same date throughout history that every person's birthday meant something to someone.

Most of the freshman's birthdays were in spring, summer, and fall. Only about five of them were born from November to March, which I found extremely odd. I was going to have some fun with these I thought to myself as I smiled and that's exactly how most of my first day went. I ignored the pointless stares from Golden boy and kept myself busy trying to memorize names before we started classroom discussions.

Before I knew it, Mr. Lightwood was packing up his things and I followed suit. When I was just about to put my jacket on I realized he was still in the room. "Do you need something, Mr. Lightwood?" I asked as politely as I could stand.

"I was just going to walk you out, is that a crime?" he looked a little offended, but I couldn't care less.

"For you, yes it is. Now, if you'll excuse me there are a few things I need to take care of before tomorrow," _including getting away from you_.

"Fine then Ms. Fray, have it your way." He grabbed my hand as I walked slowly past him, "You did well today, I hope to see even more days like this in you." I let go of his shaky hand quickly and made my way to the office doors. I was flustered, but not enough for anyone to notice or care. I said farewell to Isabelle and reminded her about the club tonight.

* * *

Dressed in a black sequin mini cocktail dress and some high stilettos, I meet Simon at his dorm. Helen just got off of her night class and said she would meet us there. I find Simon trying to think of what tie he should wear with his clothing choice. "Simon, do not wear a tie with that," I simply say because it would look weird at the club if he were wearing one.

He was dressed with a blue button up shirt and black slacks. "If you tuck in your shirt, we're good to go!" I smile at him, but his irritation towards me is growing by the second.

We make it to the club just after eight and I don't see Isabelle anywhere. I go to the bar and Simon orders a rum and coke while I simply just get a sprite. The music from the DJ booth is vibrating the whole club and multicolored lights flickered around the room with the beat. I was picturing a lot less people here for a Monday night, but the club was crowded. The club itself wasn't very spacious, but it didn't need to be in order for people to have a good time.

I saw the recognizable Isabelle appear in front of me from the entrance of the club and she was as happy as ever. "Oh my God, you look fabulous! I would never have imagined you looked this hot underneath that teacher vibe you have." I giggled at her and my peripheral vision caught Simon with his jaw open as he stared at Isabelle.

Her skintight purple snakeskin dress looked incredible and I immediately knew I would never be able to pull it off. I told her as much, but she disregarded it completely. "Oh this is my friend Simon," I said as I turned to the side and pulled my best friend over to the black-haired beauty. His hand automatically came up and she met it with a small smile directed at his shyness.

"So are you guys really friends, or is Clary here being modest?"

"Most definitely friends, been there done that. Just a bad idea all around, I don't know how long I was caught up on her before I finally realized it," Simon was nervous and babbling. Isabelle did the nicest thing she could do, she laughed and grabbed his hand dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

I sat down on the barstool laughing at the way Isabelle was trying to get Simon to dance. His body moved like a robot against her ballet skilled body.

"You know Clary, I'm beginning to wonder just what I'm going to have to do to get you home with me," a husky voice spoke up and my eyes found Mr. Lightwood standing above me. His golden eyes looked glazed and I knew he had been drinking.

"My name is Ms. Fray, and that will never happen, so you can just forget it," I stood my ground.

He kept eye contact with me for a few what felt like hours and then finally he averted his eyes to check me out instead. "Darling, It's going to happen eventually," he stepped closer to me and pried my legs open with his hands. He stood in-between them and bent down to whisper in my ear. "All of those daydreams about me in your bed on top of you…in all those different positions. I'm surprised you didn't jump me the first time you laid eyes on me; heaven knows I've wanted to claim you as mine. This hatred you feel is just pent up sexual attraction towards myself, and if you keep it up you're going to do something highly unprofessional during one of our classes. I just think it's a waste when we could easily go into one of the storage rooms right this second and delete this possible threat from existing. What do you say?" his five-o'clock shadow was rubbing against my cheek as I search with my hand for my forgotten soda. I throw it on his head and he stumbles back, his eyes wild and glaring.

"_Don't be such a prude, live a little for fucks sake!"_ he hissed at me before he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Everything alright miss?" the bartender asked me.

"Oh yes. Actually can I get a vodka on the rocks dirty, please?" I got my mini wallet from my bra and collected my ID to show her I was twenty-one. She smiled at me then turned around to make my drink. I put the money on the table and chugged my drink as fast as my throat would allow. I needed to feel a little dizzy after that. I ended up ordering another one because it wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be.

I was going to need a lot of alcohol to pretend that didn't happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Do you guys like the chapters a little longer or do you like short and sweet? **


	6. The Only Thing You Should Do

**Author's Note: Please review guys :))) It makes me want to write more!**

My night was going great, _well not really_, but I was determined to move past the obviously drunk interaction I had early. After I downed two drinks, girls started buying me more. Paradise Nightclub was a gay bar and I didn't swing that way, but who would refuse free drinks?

Most of the women that came up to me were really sweet and I found myself talking to them easily. I'm not entirely sure if it could be called flirting or not, but it _was_ distracting. After my fifth drink I somehow knew I was done. Instead of finding Simon or Isabelle, I went to the dance floor with the blond babe that had just gotten me a cosmo. I got it down in three seconds flat before I dragged her after me. I forced us into the crowd of hot sweaty bodies until we were in the center.

These girls knew I was straight. It was the first thing I told them when they came up to me. I wasn't about to lead on all of these women, which would have been pure stupidity. Being a girl, I know what I am capable of when I'm pissed off. None of this stopped me from having fun and dancing with complete abandonment of my conscience. I lost feeling of my surroundings and got lost in the music. I let go of everything.

Time fell away from me for a few songs, or I would guess hours, and then reality came crashing in. I was pulled from my bliss and taken outside by someone; I didn't have the energy to see whom it was. The air was chilling, but it wasn't cold. It was refreshing and it cleared my senses. I became fully aware of where I was and what I was doing, but that didn't stop my gasp when I realized who was standing with me.

Mr. Lightwood and those damn tawny eyes. They weren't glazed like before, so I knew he wasn't drunk. That didn't stop the utter shock coursing through my body as I took him in again. He was wearing navy blue dress pants with a light blue button up shirt with a tie matching his pants. He looked like a god. It was completely opposite of what Simon would have looked like. He was staring at me and I stared right back.

"Twice in one night, Mr. Lightwood? Every nerve in my body is telling me to scream and run away. Should I listen?" I ask quietly as I divert my eyes to watch the never-ending traffic.

"There's no need for that. I just wanted to apologize for earlier today and a few hours ago as well. You didn't deserve any of that, and I'm sorry," he said while he searched his pockets for something. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. "Do you want one?" Mr. Lightwood reached out his hand with a cancer stick, offering it to me.

I politely decline but don't hide my disgust and I say, "You shouldn't be smoking. It could kill you."

"Okay," is all he says before he sticks the cigarettes back in his pocket along with his lighter.

I can't help my curious smile when I question him, "It was that easy not to smoke? I'm surprised you didn't tell me to fuck off or something."

"When a beautiful girl is making demands at you, the only thing you should do is listen. Also, you can call me Jace. Only students call me Mr. Lightwood. It makes me feel old."

"Funny, your wife said the exact same thing," I snort at him.

"I'm not sure what bothers me the most about that statement. The fact you said it's funny or that you think I'm married," he's staring incredulously at me now.

I try to add up everything in my head, but I'm not sober enough for any conclusive thinking. Instead I blurt out, "Remember Isabelle and that big ass diamond on her finger? She's in there dancing with another man, meanwhile you're out here telling me I'm beautiful?"

Before I can even blink, Jace is right in front of me looking at me like I'm insane. His eyes soften, as they look me up and down. Almost like I look different depending on the distance between us. He licks his lips before he speaks, "If I was married, we'd be at home in bed making this night memorable. But alas here I am at a gay bar watching over my little sister, because her dick of a fiancée can't be bothered to look after her himself."

I should be affected by this confirmation, but I'm not. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume things. Isabelle is your sister?" I ask because I am damn curious. They look nothing alike, in fact I would say everything about them is completely opposite.

He's looking at me funny again and I don't know what to think of it. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" my hand automatically goes up to my face, but his hand intercepts it.

I don't know if it's the alcohol or my fatigue, but the shock his touch gives me has my body tensing and I snap my hand from his grasp. He looks up at me with guilty eyes and I know he felt nothing.

_Fray, you are clearly a lunatic_.

"No, you're okay. Isabelle, Alec, and Max are my siblings. Isabelle is marrying Sebastian; well they're engaged at least. I hope to anything holy that they don't get married. He doesn't know how good he has it with her. Sebastian doesn't deserve her," he has an odd tone to his voice. The only thing I can think to describe it is pride, and I look up to the stars wishing that Jonathan could love me like that.

My brother would never care enough about me to warn off any of the men I've been with. He's never been there, but I can't think of a time when I've been there either. We've just learned to live without each other.

_I think I need another drink, or perhaps twelve._

"I should get back inside, Simon's probably looking for me," I say with a broken, detached voice.

His hand stops me again, but this time the shock is minimal. It is still there, but it's definitely not as strong as it was. "I simply can't wrap my head around the fact that you have no idea who I am. There isn't a fucking clue in that pretty little redhead of yours," he doesn't sound mad, but there is annoyance clear in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was practically in love with you and you have no idea who I even am," he put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I even put up with being friends with your asshole brother in order to see you everyday. Which never happened by the way, you were never home. That's most likely why you don't remember me. I bet you would give anything to take back whatever you were doing so you could've seen me too." He winks at me and it confuses me further.

"That is so fucked up," is the only thing I say. There were many things I wanted to say, or needed to say but I just couldn't. Nothing sounded right and I didn't have any feelings towards this man in front of me. Even the hatred I felt early has vanished; all I feel is nothing.

I walked away back into the club to find Simon, but I had no desire to go back to the dance floor. I had no craving to stay here any longer, but I walked to an empty barstool anyways. Helen was there talking it up with some girl that I'm pretty sure had gotten me a drink early. I sat next her and laid my head down on the bar until I felt her poke me.

"Clary, are you alright? I haven't seen you all night, did you just get here?" my roommate asks me expectantly.

I debate on if I should tell her just how weird my night has been, but I decide that she doesn't need to know. She's never shared any information of her life to me and I hate that I am so easy to get information from. Helen knows too much about me and I know next to nothing about her. "Yeah, I've been dancing and drinking a lot. Not the best combination. I think I'm going to head back to our dorm, will you tell Simon I left?" I do my best to sound sick or super drunk.

Either way she buys it and nods. She hands me my set of keys I asked her to keep in her clutch earlier today. Helen turns her seat so it's facing the crowd of people dancing. "Who is that girl anyway? He's been with her since I got here." I follow her gaze and find that she's watching Simon with Isabelle. Then I decide that tomorrow I'm going to beat him to a pulp.

"Right, well I'm going to head out. I'll see you when you get home or no?" I give her my _are you gonna get laid_ look.

She responds by winking at me and I giggle before hopping off my seat. I leave the club and head back to my dorm. I probably should have called for a taxi, but I wanted the time to think. My keychain pepper spray was in my hand just in case anyone bothered me while I walked home. Though living in California was a lot different than New York. Old habits die hard.

It doesn't take very long to get there and I am aware of the sudden feeling that I'm being watched, but when I turn around I can't see anything out of the ordinary. I'm a little bothered, but I shake the feeling off and unlock my door.

I make sure to deadbolt the door before I head to bed in what I'm wearing, not bothering to change.

My mind is racing in result to what Jace was saying. There's absolutely no way I knew him, and there's no way he knew me either. He must be confused, but then again how many other Clarys are there? I don't really recall any of Jon's friends, but I definitely don't remember any of them being as hot as Jace. But there was that one senior guy who bought my first painting. I never knew what he looked like, but his name was Wayland

There's no way Jace bought my painting, he has made it very clear he thinks my art is stupid. He thought he was in love with me? _Clearly!_ How can you love a person you've never spoken to?

_I don't get it and I don't think I ever will. _

I finally give in to sleep replaying the feeling of shock I got when he touched me, wondering just how bad my luck is.


	7. Makers of Our Own Destruction

I finally changed my ringtone, but the constant ringing is making me want to throw it in the closest toilet. Ron Pope's "Lick My Wounds" was replaying for the seventh time when I got my phone out of my pocket. I stared at the picture of my mother and me at Christmas with our ugly sweaters on. We look almost like twins, but my mother has darker curls than me and a more beautiful face. Ever since I can remember she was everything I wanted to be. Growing up my dreams have changed and my judgment is all mixed up. I clicked the red option and put my head into my hands.

I hate myself for saying this, but our relationship has been strained since she married Luke. It's been years, but I have not felt close to her like I did when I was a little girl. When she lived with us, the house was always so warm and then when she left everything turned cold. All of things I loved to do just weren't the same after she abandoned us. Of course she didn't just get up and leave one day, it was a long time coming. My parents used to fight most of the time, but we were still a family. It hurt so much when my family was taken away from me, and I didn't have anyone to get me through it.

The night she left, it was storming outside. I remember because I was sobbing just as hard as the wind was howling. New York City is normally so bright, but the power was out that night, on the worst night of my life. I was twelve years old and I couldn't stop crying long enough to catch my breath. I was lying face down in my pillow to help silence my screams when my brother put his arms around my broken form. He was holding onto to me just as tight as I was, and I felt the tears falling down his face as well. We needed each other that night, but ever since then we don't communicate. That night was the one and only night I cried for my family. Jonathan and I have never spoken about that night either, he would just shrug it off anyhow.

My stepfather, Luke, is a great man and I am so happy they found each other, but for the sake of my brother and me, I wish she had waited a few more years. Perhaps then Jonathan would think of me as the sister I was supposed to be. Instead he will always hate me because of my resemblance to my mother. He will never confide in me like that night, simply because he can't stand to look at me long enough.

_We are the makers of our own destruction after all_.

It's ironic because that was the tagline to my first painting. My first year of high school was difficult, not just because I didn't know anybody, but because I didn't care to know anyone. I barely managed to pass my classes at the academy my freshman year. Moving away from New York had been the worst thing I could imagine, especially since I had applied to a city school that had one of the most well developed art programs to date. My parent's divorce didn't just ruin me; it ruined my chances of being what I wanted to be.

When I escaped into that big messy room on the first day of school, I started painting. My hand knew by heart exactly what I wanted to say. All of my emotions were taken in by that painting and within a week I had finished it. The teacher was thrilled with me and I was well on my way to becoming her personal favorite. I spent every spare second I had on pouring my soul into another project, knowing this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

There's this feeling you get when you've given everything you had into something and finishing it. That first picture of my fucked up life and this fucked up world we live in was perhaps my greatest thought. I've never had a deeper connection with a painting and when I sold it, that person got a part of my soul with them. I don't regret selling it, because that's the whole point of creating something for the world to see.

Now I get to write a PowerPoint about the Russian Revolution, _how lucky am I?_

I pick up my lunch that has been neglected for the past twenty minutes and start nibbling on my sandwich. The huge hangover I woke up with wasn't doing anything to help my appetite. I tried to bring last night up in a conversation with Mr. Lightwood, but I was shut down before I even said a word. The glare in his expression had me wanting to run for the hills. He jumped out of his chair when the lunch bell rang and I haven't seen him since. All day he's been talking to me and helping me, but as soon as the class leaves the room so does his interest. It was frustrating me, because I wanted nothing better than to run away too.

I still had half of the lunch period to talk to my mom, but her persistent calling didn't go unnoticed. I pick my phone up immediately the next time it rings, "Yes, Mom what is it?"

"…Clary?" she sounds borderline petrified.

"Mom, it's me. I'm fine; I've just been up to my eyeballs in all things teacher related. I can't talk to you all the time anymore, I've got a lot of things I need to get done," I feel guilty shutting her down, but I don't have the willpower to deal with her today.

"Oh, alright sweetheart I understand. Just promise me you won't forget me when you have a classroom of your own?" she asks me quietly over the phone. It brings me back to a time when she used the say the same thing, but instead of classroom she would say studio. Tears start to form in my eyes, but I bite down on my tongue as hard as I can to prevent them from falling.

"You know I won't, Mom. Love you. Talk to you soon," I hang up not knowing if she even responded or not.

I drop my phone in my lap and look down at myself in hate. I take a deep breath before I finish my abandoned lunch and start grading papers. The juniors wrote a few paragraphs about the Boston Tea Party, and I just needed to skim through and see if they understood it. To be honest, I'm barely reading them. I took off a few points for wrong names used, but other than that I gave most of them hundreds. I have no desire to be one of those teachers that doesn't care, but I don't want to care too much either.

I had no idea being a teacher was so freaking stressful.

_Fuck it_, I'm going to Starbucks. I clean everything up on my desk and make separate piles for things graded and what I have left to grade. Once it's semi organized, I grab my coat off the back of my chair and my bag and make my way to the door to lock it. There's still no sign of Golden boy anywhere so I walk towards the main office. Isabelle is there, but she doesn't look happy at all. _Simon, what the hell did you do?!_

I smile at her when I approach her desk, but I can tell from her reluctance to look me in the eyes that I am the last person she wants to see. I keep this meeting short and say, "Hey Isabelle, I'm leaving for a bit. Will you tell Mr. Lightwood that I'll be back, if he asks? Which I doubt he will, but just in case?" I beg her.

She still doesn't look at me, "Yeah sure Clary, anything." She sounds really broken and I have the urge to hug her, but of course I don't. I decided that I'm bringing her a macchiato.

I leave the office, but not before I see Mr. Bane with that woman at the front doors. He didn't notice me and my horrifying shocked face, so I went to the nearest hallway hoping there was another exit. I go to the end of the hallway and find a door, _oh sweet Jesus_. I practically throw myself at the door and turn the handle. It's locked.

_But really what was I expecting? I'm being really stupid about all of this. So they were having sex at school, what's the big deal?_

The "at school" part is what makes me cringe. I try the handle again, but it's still locked. I sigh loudly and straighten my clothing and start walking again. I notice the paint spattered door and I stop instinctively. The lights are off and I try the door, but it's locked. I get my key out of my pocket and try it in the handle, and it works!

I laugh out loud and I open the door and turn on the light. There are canvases located throughout the room. One corner is just mountains of different paint, paintbrushes, clay, pencils, and everything else you would ever need. I drop my bag on the floor in surprise and jump from the sound it makes. I walk around the room, touching everything in sight. I had forgotten the feelings I got when I walked into our art room at the academy, but everything is coming back to me now.

There's only one empty canvas and it's near the teacher's desk. I assume it's Kaelie's and I take a seat there anyway. I see it in my head before I can even grasp what I want to paint. I get a brush and the colors I need before my hands take over. I'm not even close to being a quarter of the way done with the sky when the bell rings and I need to leave. I put away everything, grab my things, and lock the door as quickly as I can.

I don't see anyone in the hallways coming this way so I start to walk back to room 87. I take a quick look at my hands and notice there are paint marks. Before exiting the hallway, I take a detour into the girl's bathroom and wash my hands to get rid of any evidence that I was in the art room.

I walk right past the main office, but Isabelle doesn't even look at me. I really hope whatever happened with Simon wasn't too bad. I realize she's getting married, and knowing Simon, I hope he didn't take last night out of proportion.

"What's the matter, Clary?" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

Golden is looking at me, but I don't stick around to talk to him. I make my way back to the classroom and start getting my things together for the last few classes. The students coming into the room are seniors and this class is all about the United States Government and all its functions. I begin the class by lecturing and I never make one attempt to catch Mr. Lightwood's eye, but I can feel his stare through my whole lecture. I leave the kids a few minutes in class to start an assignment I gave them from the book, because I hate talking for an entire class.

The seniors are the worst at participating, not surprisingly, so I've been trying to come up with a system to get them to raise their hands more often. I keep thinking about a game like the game show, Jeopardy, but I have no idea how to do that on this computer or my own. Alec would have to help me with it.

"Ms. Fray?" the intercom comes on loud from above us.

"Yes?" I answer loudly enough so that the speaker picks it up.

"Your package arrived, can you please come to the office?" the voice, clearly an annoyed Isabelle, asks me.

I bite my lip and think about what it could be. "Yes, I'll be there after the bell rings."

Her persistent voice disregards me, "Now would be better!" I roll my eyes in response and look to Mr. Lightwood for help. He just nods at me and I am excused.

I walk into the office and balloons are surrounding me. _What the hell?_

Attempting to find Isabelle, I manage to step on a few making loud booming noises. I hear a scream and follow it finding her behind her desk, sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. She looks downright frightened and I bend down to let her know it's me.

"Isabelle, are you alright? What is all this crap?" she doesn't answer me, but she points to a gift-wrapped box on the floor next to her.

"It'll probably start singing," she says in the most sarcastic voice I've ever heard. I laugh at her and she starts giggling. I just ignore the box and sit down next to her. "Your father is a scary dude. He came in here and just started throwing balloons everywhere. I don't even know where to put all of them. We're going to have to pop them. Ugh." I put my arm around her stressed out shoulders and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"So, my father was here?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. My voice doesn't sound too thrilled, which is an understatement.

"Yes and so was your brother…they're like twins, both equally terrifying and rude. Is it your birthday or something? Why the fuss?" she sounds so distressed. I pick up a balloon and put in my lap and start messing with it.

"I think this is a present for this job, I'm not entirely sure to be honest. They're always doing things like this. Jonathan wouldn't have any part of it if my father didn't drag him along like a dog. My father wants me to be his little minion; Jonathan just isn't enough for him so he has to have me too. He keeps trying to win me over through countless acts of affection, but nothing they can say or do will make up for what they've done," I explain. She nods at me in understanding, but she doesn't ask any other questions and I'm thankful. I pop the balloon in my hands and Isabelle jumps next to me.

She shoves me, "Do not do that! You could've given me a heart attack!" I grin at her and grab the neglected box and unwrap it carefully.

_Father, what the absolute fuck!?_

A brand new Macbook Pro is in front of me. What the hell is wrong with this man? He bought me a computer four years ago before I started college. This must be an apology gift for sticking me in this hellhole. Mmm…I could always sell it and use the money to run away to Fiji.

I'm daydreaming of white beaches and palm trees was an unfamiliar man comes into my line of view, looking _very_ pissed off. I'm suddenly in the most awkward situation possible, because I just have a feeling I'm about to witness a major fight.

"Oh, hello Isabelle. Do you remember who I am? _Your fiancée?!_ I thought it was bad enough that you ignore my phone calls, but now I come to find out that you're whoring it out at some nightclub with some guy you just met!" I make a sideways glance at Isabelle, but she's a complete mess. I am _so_ uncomfortable, _why did I have to be here right now?!_

"I've had enough Isabelle. I'm tired of playing this same old game with you. _I'm done_." Way to let her down easy, bud.

He's gone before I can really process what is happening. Isabelle is sitting next to me sobbing and I pull her into me, praying that Jace or Alec comes to the office just to take over. If there's one thing I'm horrible at, it's consoling people. This is the last thing I wanted to be a part of today, but what choice do I have?

**Hi guys :) I want you to tell me what your thoughts are of Jonathan and Sebastian. Do you feel compassionate towards them?**


	8. I'm The Man

It had been five minutes, and I already had a migraine from Isabelle's sobs. I rubbed her back gently, but in my head there was a debate on how to run away the quickest. _Ugh, it doesn't seem like she is going to stop anytime soon._ I've been dumped before, but never like this. I don't know if I would ever react to it like Isabelle did, but I can imagine the pain she must be in.

I decided to weigh my options and came up with: I could get up and run, I could sit here forever listening to her wail (which could damage my ear drums), or I could get word to Alec to come here and switch me places.

"Isabelle, where's your phone?" I asked her loudly in her ear to make sure she hears me.

"–car" I sigh loudly as she continues to cry.

_Think, Fray, think. What's the fastest way to get him here without leaving?_

My eyes directly move to the big, old intercom across the room. I glance down at Isabelle and hear another sob and automatically I am across the room in seconds. Surely, having an intercom this large isn't necessary? All it does is intimidate the people who have to use it.

To even reach the buttons, I had to use a stool. That is barbaric, why is this a thing? Looking at all the buttons, I was confused at everything. I had no idea which ones were for which rooms. I took a look back at Isabelle, whom had moved into a fetal position since I left.

"Okay, Fray, you got this," I whispered to myself as I took my hands together and cracked my knuckles.

There was a microphone so all I had to figure out was which button to press to get me to Alec. Instead of numbers, they were labeled with letters. I tried to calculate which letter it was, but I wasn't even sure which room I was supposed to contact.

I sighed and just decided to click the big red switch; I assumed this meant it would broadcast to all of the intercoms in the building. I paused for a moment in disbelief at myself before stuttering, "uh…sorry for the in–interruption. Can Mr. Lightwood please come to the office, it's urgent." I clicked the big red switch off.

I quickly jumped down from the step and returned to Isabelle, placing her head in my lap as I played with her hair. It didn't take very long to hear the obvious pop of a balloon and I knew someone had walked in. Alec came into view above me and I praised heaven above as I switched places with him forcefully.

Just as I was pushing Alec into the position I had just been in, Jace walks in like a bat out of hell. Isabelle doesn't even seem to understand what's happening or that there are people even in the room with her. I stand there and stare at him, not knowing how to react to his sudden anger.

His impossibly perfect face is terrifying as it gets red. "Why did you call me here after you just left? Are you insane? Clearly you don't understand the concept of watching over children."

"Whoa, what? I didn't even mean to call _you_ here. I was trying to get Alec, and he's here now, so you can go and be an asshole somewhere else," I responded, but I regretted it completely the second I said it.

He doesn't seem to believe that I actually said that, and neither can I. "Excuse me?"

"Well do you really blame her, Jace? You've been nothing _but_ an asshole since she's been here. It's not her fault everything bad has been happening to you," Alec spoke up and defended me.

He didn't seem to be intimidated of his brother like I was. I imagine that everyone is intimidated of Jace when they first meet him. I mean, I met him yesterday and I'm still terrifyingly scared of him.

"Alec, this matter doesn't concern you. I am supposed to be her boss and her she is using vulgar language at me. I will not accept this and will report this to Magnus," Jace looked from Alec to me as he spoke. I was freaking out because my father would have my head on a platter if I were to ever be kicked out of this place.

Alec scoffed and retorted, "Oh, would you just _shut up_? No one wants to hear your 'I'm a professional charade' we all know it's just an act for _Daddy_. Ever since you've been here, all you do is never show up, and then act like an angel when you do. It's gotten old very quickly, Jace," he was clearly pissed. Jace looked shocked and his mouth was open in awe. Even Isabelle had stopped crying and was staring at her brother with his arms around her.

Alec took a deep breath and continued attempting to comfort his sister. Jace finally looked up and closed his mouth to glance at me. Realizing that I was still in the room, a scowl appeared on his face; it was almost like it was reserved for me. "Clary, please, go back to the room. I'll meet you there when I deal with this. What the hell is with the balloons by the way?" he asks me through his glare.

"Oh, this is my father's idea of a congratulations," I said sardonically.

Jace examined the room again and then the nasty expression slowly went away from his face. "So, your father is the reason Isabelle is crying right now?"

"No, Sebastian is responsible for your sister's current state," I explained, and he had some sort of revelation because he started biting his lip. The sobs from Isabelle started again and I groaned a little. I took a few steps toward Jace and whispered in his ear, "He broke up with her."

I moved a few inches away so I could see his face. It morphed into one of pure horror and then he grabbed my hand and started making his way out of the office. His hand gave mine that now familiar shock and I didn't flinch away.

The bell had rung and Jace guided me to the teacher's lounge to get away from the students. We didn't have any other classes to teach, so we had plenty of time for him to tell me whatever he needed to.

When he opened the door and stepped to the side to let me through first. I took a first look into the room. There was a long table with chairs for faculty to eat and cupboards along the walls. There was a couch, but no television in one of the corners. The coffee maker was empty but needed cleaning. I went over there to put it in the sink, but Jace stopped me. "There's a rule about the coffee here. Whoever makes the first pot has to clean it."

I apologized, but he just smiles at me slightly. I followed him over to the couch. I didn't know where to sit so I just sat on one side while he sat on the other. Jace laughed at me but I shot him a defiant stare and he stopped.

"I think I'm the reason this all happened…" he confessed.

My eyes found his guilty ones and my curious side said, "Okay, explain please."

"After you left the club last ni–" he was interrupted by his phone ringing from his pocket. His ringtone was "The Man" by Aloe Blacc.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Are you really that obnoxious?"

He responded by singing the song, "Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am." I laughed at him and he grinned at me.

He answered the phone, but he wasn't grinning any longer. "Are you going to explain to me how Sebastian found out about the club last night?" The voice on the phone sounded whiny so I assumed it was a woman. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Kaelie. You had no right to butt into their relationship, no matter how much she annoys you. You just broke up a two year relationship, how does that make you feel?" The whiney voice got even whinier as she attempted to apologize. Jace would have none of it. "I thought you were a little crazy, but now I know, you're fucking mental." He hangs up and grips the phone tightly until his knuckles are white.

I'm not really sure what to do. He isn't talking and I'm just sitting here watching him get angrier by the second. I could just get up and leave, but I would hate myself if I did that. I finally scoot over until I'm right next to him. He didn't seem to notice that I moved at all.

I put my hands around his tight grip. Impossibly, his grip seemed to tighten even more. I really didn't want him to break his phone so I whispered, "Jace, it's alright. Okay, just breathe." I squeeze my hands lightly around his and his grasp loosens significantly. I grab the phone and throw it on the couch away from him.

His golden eyes are searching for mine, but I don't look at him. I keep my gaze on our hands and after a few seconds I move those away from him too. All contact we had is lost, but his nearness is still affecting me. All I can smell is old coffee and his cologne, but it's the best thing I've ever smelled.

Suddenly the awkwardness sets in and I'm left sitting there in uncomfortable silence, Jace never speaks once and neither do I. At some point, I find the energy to get up to leave and he doesn't stop me. I decided to just forget all the craziness that happened today and deal with it tomorrow. Though I am very curious about Simon and his part in all this. I decided to send him a text before I leave the parking lot.

_Dude, what did I miss last night?_


End file.
